


The Tale Of The Most Welcome Homecoming

by afteriwake



Series: The Family Business [11]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes had decided it was time to return home, and he was presented with a unique opportunity when he entered his home and found Irene asleep on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale Of The Most Welcome Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget Holmes and Irene. There will be more with the two of them as well before my next longer fic goes live, I promise.

He let himself into the brownstone, bone tired and a bit miffed. The plan had been for him to spend a bit of time in London and show Joan around. He had not expected Greg Lestrade to usurp those plans. He had stayed a few more days before it became evident that the newfound romantic connections of everyone else was taking precedence over this, and he’d decided enough was enough. It was time to go home to the person waiting for him.

He looked around, going towards the sound. One of the many televisions he owned was on, but he could not see anyone on the sofa watching it. That was one thing Irene had said, that there should be a sofa in front of them as opposed to him just standing there. If she and Joan were going to watch television they wanted to be comfortable. He had conceded with little protest. He made his way to the sofa and saw that the early evening news was on and Irene was lying down, asleep. He had not called to tell her he was returning home. He probably should have.

He set down his luggage and carryon, and then made his way around the sofa. She was stretched out on it, and dressed in clothing that showed the bump from where her pregnancy was showing. He moved to her feet and lifted them up enough so he could slip under them, and he sat on the sofa. She was barefoot, and he began to massage her feet slightly. He knew she was slightly ticklish in that area and it might wake her up faster.

“Stop that,” Irene mumbled, pulling her feet in more, out of his grasp. Holmes smiled slightly, and when she didn’t wake up any more he reached over for them again. He pulled one closer to him and ran a finger up and down the underside of her foot. He had not expected her reaction, though, as she used her other foot to kick him in the ribs. “ _Enough_ ,” she said, her eyes blinking open.

“I will endeavor to remember not to do that,” he said, taking in a slightly pained breath. Irene apparently could kick very hard from that position.

“Oh my God, Sherlock,” she said, her eyes wide. She pulled her feet away and sat up, then moved closer to him. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not badly,” he said.

“I thought you were staying in London a few more days,” she said, getting comfortable in her new position.

“It became evident that there is a bout of new relationships in the air, and I found myself missing you greatly,” he said with a slight shrug.

“You told me about John and your ex-girlfriend, and Sherlock and his pathologist friend,” Irene said, moving closer to him. “Who else is in a relationship?”

“Apparently Joan and DI Lestrade hit it off quite well. They’re virtually inseparable,” he said. “I believe we won’t be seeing her for a while.”

“That’s good for her, I suppose,” Irene said with a smile. “She did seem a bit lonely. Is he a good man?”

“One of the best,” Holmes said with a nod. Irene rested her head on his shoulder and he shifted slightly to put an arm around her shoulders. “I think she has made an excellent choice.”

“Well, any time my friends are happy I am happy for them,” Irene said, snaking an arm around his waist. “I’m very glad you’re home, though. I’ve been very bored without you here, and very lonely.”

“You still are not going out and doing things?” he asked with a frown.

“I feel safer, but not much,” she replied. “I always think the worst when I go outside.”

He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head. “You’re safe. No one can harm you.”

“Things can still happen,” she said quietly. “I think it would be best if I stay here as much as possible.”

“Do you still want to attempt to go out on a real date?” he asked with a slight frown.

“Only if it is low profile, like a trip to the cinema or something like that. Something where we can blend in with the crowds.”

“I will defer to your preferences,” he said. “Perhaps we could try tomorrow.”

“All right,” she said with a slight nod.

“Were you terribly lonely?” he asked.

“Miss Hudson was here with me part of the week,” Irene said with a smile as she lifted her head up to look at him. “It was nice to have company.”

“She is good company,” he said.

“But you are better,” Irene said, her smile widening. “I have missed you, Sherlock. I did not like sleeping in that bed alone.”

“That was not something I particularly enjoyed either,” he said. He reached over and brushed a stray hair away, tucking it behind her ear. “I am surprised you were asleep.”

“I get tired very easily,” she said with a slight shrug. “It’s normal with pregnancy, apparently.”

“You’re starting to show,” he said, moving a hand to touch the baby bump.

“I’m bigger than I thought I would be,” she said, looking down as he massaged the area gently. “Soon I will be huge and ugly and you won’t want to look at me.”

“I will quite enjoy looking at you no matter how much weight you gain during this pregnancy. You are carrying my child, and that makes you quite beautiful in my eyes.” He looked over at her, and she lifted her head up to see a warm smile on his face. “I should tell you that more often.”

“Yes, you should,” she said with a smile of her own. “It is nice to hear.”

“I believe I would very much like to take you to bed now,” he said, his smile growing wider. “I have quite missed that as well. And, for once, we have this place all to ourselves.”

“Who says we need to move to the bedroom?” she said, her own smile growing slightly more seductive.

“Joan would kill me if we were intimate on this sofa,” he said, though he moved his hand around to pull her on his lap.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Irene said, shifting slightly so she was comfortable.

“There is that,” he said with a slight nod.

“That’s settled, then. You can start showing me how much you missed me,” she said, moving her hands so she was framing his face.

“I missed you very much,” he murmured before leaning in and kissing her. She eagerly returned the kiss before shifting again to straddle his lap. This was not a bad way to return home, and Irene did have a point that what Joan did not know would not hurt her. All in all, he would definitely make the most of the next few weeks of time alone with Irene. He got the feeling he would not have this opportunity again, and he did not want to squander it.


End file.
